O empresário de Norwood
by Hamiko02
Summary: O cliente de Sherlock é o principal suspeito da morte de Oldacre e as pistas apontam somente para ele. Se bem que o detetive não concorda tanto com isso. Atenção: Johnlock
1. O advogado aflito

**Capítulo 01**

**O advogado aflito**

* * *

Dr. Watson não pôde deixar de se espantar quando viu o saldo da sua conta bancária. Com o queixo caído e o celular na mão, piscava várias vezes em frente ao caixa eletrônico como se quisesse ter certeza do que via. Fazia uma tarde fria em Londres, como tantas outras tardes, e ameaçava chover, como sempre.

A buzina do ônibus quase não o deixou ouvir a pergunta que a voz masculina lhe fazia ao celular.

_- Está tudo certo, doutor? Recebeu o dinheiro?_

O médico pareceu voltar à realidade.

- Ah. Sim, sim. Eu estou vendo agora mesmo o meu saldo.

_- Amanhã mesmo vou tratar da mudança. Posso buscar o senhor amanhã de manhã pra tratar do resto da papelada?_

- Sim. Pode sim.

_- Obrigado. Tenha um bom dia._

Uma série de carros passou cruzando as costas de John, e só então o médico se lembrou que estava num lugar bastante movimentado em pleno horário de almoço. Depois de ter uma quantia tão generosa depositada em sua conta a última coisa que iria querer era um sequestro relâmpago. Afastou-se do autoatendimento e pegou o primeiro táxi que encontrou. Sherlock ficaria feliz com a notícia, ele presumia. Nas últimas semanas insistiu para que o doutor largasse a casa com seu consultório particular e voltasse a morar com ele. Insistiu bastante, diga-se de passagem. Pessoalmente, via e-mails, mandando sms... Não havia uma única hora que o amigo não apresentasse argumentos inéditos ou repetitivos acerca da venda do lugar modesto, até Watson concordar em fazê-lo, desde que fosse por uma quantia bem alta.

E depois de uma semana um interessado no anúncio do jornal finalmente apareceu. Estava maravilhado com o ponto, disse que faria umas reformas e, por fim, assinou o contrato de compra e venda, transferindo todo o dinheiro para a conta do médico.

John subiu as escadas do flat na Baker Street, 211b, e mal abriu a porta quando se deparou com Sherlock tocando efusivamente o auge das notas de Verão, da sinfonia Quatro Estações de Vivaldi. De frente para a janela, de costas para o doutor. Os olhos fechados, a respiração embalada, o braço movendo com rapidez explosiva o arco pelas cordas transmitindo uma emoção que despertava os sentidos de Watson e fazia o coração dele bater mais rápido. As últimas notas soaram como trotar de cavalos e terminou com uma semibreve. Em seguida, Holmes ergueu os braços para um público invisível e deixou o violino no suporte, antes de virar-se para John.

- Chegou mais cedo que de costume. Vendeu o seu consultório particular, eu presumo.

- Acertou. - Respondeu o médico retirando o casaco - Vendi pra um colega de profissão chamado Vener. Bem jovem, mas com muito dinheiro. Acho que ele queria muito o lugar porque... - E então viu um sorriso aquilino se formar discretamente nos lábios finos do amigo - Ah, não.

Sherlock ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que foi?

- Você está por trás disso.

Dessa vez o detetive arregalou os olhos e deu meia volta, fingindo ter que procurar alguma coisa muito importante na geladeira. O médico foi atrás, pisando duro.

- Sherlock, eu não acredito! Você forçou uma pessoa a comprar minha casa só pra me tirar de lá?

- Não seja tão dramático. Aquele lugar era pequeno, barulhento e quase não entrava ar ali dentro. - Ainda nervoso, o detetive abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa d'água para encher o copo, mesmo não estando com sede. - E ninguém falou em forçar.

- Se não forçou, o que fez?

- Digamos que Mycroft não é o único na família a quem todos devem favor.

John abriu a boca, mas não soube o que dizer. Mesmo que já estivesse acostumado a relacionar o amigo a qualquer absurdo, sempre se surpreendia com alguma coisa. Limitou-se então a fechar os olhos, respirar fundo e girar os calcanhares.

- Quer saber? Eu vou cancelar o negócio.

- Não! Espere, John! - Sherlock agarrou-lhe o braço e o fez virar-se - Não sejamos precipitados, tenho certeza que meu primo Dave fará bom uso daquele estabelecimento.

- Oh, meu Deus! Ele é seu _primo_!?

- Um primo de segundo grau que sempre quis ter o próprio consultório e graças a nós vai poder realizar o sonho dele. Não é maravilhoso?

A cara de pau do detetive era tanta que o médico estava sem palavras. Watson fez uma careta e tentou se soltar, mas Sherlock pareceu ter previsto esse movimento e passou a segurar-lhe os dois braços.

- Você é louco! Só pode! - Concluía John.

- Não pode chamar de louco uma pessoa que apenas quis fazer uma boa ação para um parente distante.

- Seu primo nunca compraria aquele ponto se você não o convencesse!

- Não formule teorias ilógicas.

- Isso não é ilógico! E quer me soltar?

De repente a porta se abriu num estrondo e os olhares dos moradores se direcionaram a ela com certa apreensão. Um rapaz estava de pé na entrada. Cabelos loiros desalinhados, olhos muito arregalados, suava frio e olhava ora para Sherlock, ora para John, como se tivesse que escolher entre os dois.

- Sherlock Holmes! - Chamou o visitante - Desculpe se estou atrapalhando vocês, mas o senhor precisa me ajudar!

- Atrapalhando? - Watson sacudiu a cabeça confuso.

Holmes largou o amigo e indicou o sofá ao desconhecido para que ele pudesse se sentar.

A pessoa que os visitava suava frio e mantinha as mãos unidas, o ar pesado e a respiração acelerada enquanto os pés tamborilavam no chão. Sherlock manteve-se de pé em frente a ele, olhando-o fixamente com a mesma calma e atenção que se dá a uma amostra de tecido epitelial sob a lente de um microscópio. A camisa de seda social apresentava um botão fora da casa, que mexeu com o alinhamento de todos os demais botões. Havia uma pasta cheia de papeis colocados ali sem ordem, um anel de direito num dedo que algum dia já forma mais magro e que agora dificilmente conseguiria se livrar da joia, duas marcas de olheiras abaixo dos olhos e um cordão dourado que deixara uma marca vermelha na pele do pescoço. Sherlock deu um longo suspiro.

- Seja breve, detalhado e qualquer coisa menos chato.

- Sou John Hector McFarlane! Isso não quer dizer nada?

- Claro que não. Sei que é um advogado que trabalha num escritório, mas ontem, no fim do expediente, decidiu rapidamente visitar um cliente valioso. As coisas não saíram como você esperava, então precisou sair às pressas e passar a noite num hotel barato que o fez ter uma péssima noite de sono. Fora isso, não posso dizer que sei de algo sobre você.

McFarlane ficou boquiaberto.

- Sherlock. - John havia se posicionado ao seu lado e agora lhe estendia o jornal bem na página com a foto do cliente estampada no centro da matéria titulada como _"Advogado suspeito de matar fundador das Empresas Oldacre"_.

O detetive ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- ... Oh.

- Eu preciso que o senhor prove minha inocência! - Pedia McFarlane recuperando-se do choque.

- Considerando que o advogado aqui não sou eu e sim você...

Watson sentou-se numa poltrona e observou mais atentamente o cliente, que passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e suados.

- Oldacre ligou para meu escritório pra formalizar o próprio testamento e me pediu para ir até a casa dele. Eu não queria perder a oportunidade e acabei indo, mas quando cheguei lá, ele estava jogado no chão do escritório. Morto! Isso faz de mim o principal suspeito!

Sherlock mantinha os dedos unidos na direção dos lábios enquanto escutava seu cliente.

- Quem abriu a porta pra você?

- A governanta dele. Não sei o nome.

- Em que posição ele estava?

- De bruços.

- Havia alguma janela aberta?

O cliente balançou a cabeça desnorteado:

- Não sei, acho que sim.

- Como assim, acha? Deus, John, veja só isso? Um advogado está desesperado por minha ajuda e sequer consegue me narrar os fatos! - Sherlock sacudia as mãos de forma teatral - Claro que o senhor é o principal suspeito, McFarlane! Qualquer um acreditaria que entrou lá e matou Oldare ao... - Então parou de falar com os olhos quase saltando a face, as mãos espalmadas para frente e o ar de quem estava tendo uma epifania. - Espere. Quem viu você na cena do crime?

- O mordomo dele. Quando me viu, avançou em cima de mim e chamou a atenção dos outros empregados. Eu... Eu não sabia o que fazer e sai da casa correndo! Agora a imprensa publicou a matéria e a polícia está atrás de mim!

- Fantástico.

- Que!?

- Sherlock, não... - John massageava o cenho e escondia o rosto ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigado por me tirar de um possível tédio, McFarlane. - O detetive estava tão ansioso que seus movimentos eram frenéticos enquanto colocava a echarpe em volta do pescoço. - Pode se esconder da polícia enquanto doutor Watson e eu fazemos um passeio pela Lower Norwood.

- Como sabe o endereço? - Perguntou o cliente num misto de medo e surpresa.

- Tenho um tio banqueiro que estragava toda a reunião de família falando de suas transações com esse defunto. Agora saia daqui se não quiser ouvir as histórias da senhora Hudson. John, vamos.

Segundos depois, a dupla estava descendo as escadas da pensão às pressas, com o detetive à frente.

- Isso é perfeito, John. E eu que achava que depois da morte de Moriaty as coisas ficariam entediante demais.

- Pare de agir como se fosse um maníaco. Da última vez tive que vê-lo despencar de um prédio.

- Não posso evitar. É o calor da emoção. Táxi!

O primeiro táxi que passou por eles parou e ambos adentraram.

- Não vai me perguntar como deduzi o que aconteceu com ele?

- Hm... Você olhou para a pasta, para a roupa e para o anel, certo?

- O anel dificilmente conseguirá sair, o que mostra que ele nunca o tira. Certamente tem uma rotina profissional com horário para cumprir e o anel é tão obrigatório quanto uma aliança num casamento. Os documentos haviam sido colocados de qualquer jeito na pasta, mostrando que ele estava com muita pressa. Poderia estar atrasado pra um encontro, recebido a notícia de alguma fatalidade ou um cliente promissor o teria chamado. As olheiras indicam que ele não dormiu bem e a camisa foi abotoada às pressas. Estava se escondendo. Então o motivo que o fez sair do escritório tinha terminado mal. A razão da pressa então não poderia ser a morte de um parente, pois isso não o levaria a se esconder depois de visitar o local. A tragédia aconteceu sem que ele esperasse. Uma namorada ou um cliente. Só que ele usa um cordão de cobre que obviamente está irritando sua pele, mas não o tirou nem pra dormir, o que significa que está tenso demais para perceber esse detalhe. Isso não se enquadra em um encontro. Restou então a visita ao cliente.

John olhou para cima e passeou o olhar de uma ponta a outra.

- Isso... Continua sendo incrível.

Sherlock sorriu sem mirá-lo.

* * *

Lestrade deu meio giro na cadeira da sua sala enquanto falava ao celular sobre questões do ofício. A sede da Scotland Yard não estava tão movimentada, muitos agentes já haviam saído para almoçar e aquilo facilitava a concentração do inspetor. Após desligar o celular, dedicou o resto do seu tempo para ler um depoimento de Mortimer Tregennis em uma apuração de suposto envenenamento.

Mal sabia ele que uma hora depois seria obrigado a deixar de lado tudo o que estava fazendo depois de Sherlock insistir em saber todos os pormenores acerca do assassinato de Oldacre, extinguindo qualquer fio de paciência que poderia restar no policial.

- A polícia está atrás dele, Holmes, deveria ter entregado-o. - Disse o inspetor deixando a pasta em cima da mesa.

- Eu não sabia que vocês já tinham decidido prendê-lo. Agora me conte o que sabe.

- Não há nada pra você investigar. Os dados apontam ele como culpado.

- Eu ainda não tenho os dados para tirar essa conclusão. Ainda não vi o corpo, e mesmo tendo passado na mansão Oldacre antes de vir pra cá, o advogado sequer sabe me dizer se as janelas estavam abertas ou não. Típica resposta de quem passou por uma experiência enervante, não concorda? Pessoas emocionalmente abaladas dificilmente prestam a atenção nos detalhes.

- As janelas abrem por dentro e estavam fechadas de acordo com os empregados. O único meio de entrar naquela sala era pela porta.

- Até uma criança concluiria isso. Assim como concluiria que é muito estranho que um advogado colocaria tudo a perder entrando pela porta da frente, sendo visto por todos os empregados, e o matasse.

Lestrade balançou a cabeça e abriu uma gaveta embutida na mesa de trabalho.

- A morte foi causada por uma lesão no crânio e o assassino teria usado _isso_. - O "isso" se referia a um globo de vidro com uma miniatura da Torre Eiffel coberta com falsa neve quando alguém o balançava. Estava manchado de sangue e possuía uma pequena lasca - Esse peso de papel estava na ponta da mesa. Oldare nunca teve um bom temperamento. Pode muito bem ter ofendido McFarlande, que, num acesso de raiva, o atingiu com isso. Esse globo foi a primeira coisa que Mcfarlande pegou para acertá-lo. Um único golpe no lugar certo é o suficiente pra matar alguém.

O detetive fechou a boca. Watson levou o olhar ao amigo esperando um posicionamento que não veio, e, ao perceber isso, Lestrade deixou escapar um curto riso, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Admita, Sherlock. Você acabou se deixando levar pelo desespero dele.

Não houve resposta. Sherlock baixou a cabeça e permaneceu pensativo por um instante. Em seguida colocou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e encarou o inspetor mais uma vez.

- Talvez tenha razão. - E virou-se em direção à porta - Vamos, John.

Sem acreditar no que acabara de presenciar, o médico o seguiu.

O trânsito pós horário do almoço era um dos piores de Londres, e a fumaça dos carros se juntavam às nuvens pesadas para deixar a cidade mais cinza. Holmes e Watson saíram da delegacia a passos rápidos. O primeiro mergulhado em seus pensamentos e o segundo inconformado.

- Está brincando? - Inquiria o médico - Como pôde simplesmente acolher aquela teoria do Lestrade?

- Se ela não convenceu nem mesmo você, imagine a mim. - Comentava o detetive com voz pra dentro, uma vez que ele estava mais concentrado nos pensamentos - Mas não temos argumentos suficientes para contestá-lo. Fazer isso seria desperdício de energia. E ainda temos que examinar o corpo.

John colocou as mãos nos bolsos e direcionou seu olhar a uma lanchonete próxima.

- Podemos passar em algum lugar pra comer antes de irmos falar com Molly? Não almoçamos e estou faminto.

O detetive parou de andar.

- É mesmo. Você está sempre preso aos seus hábitos alimentares...

- Sim. Diferente de você eu sou um ser humano normal e preciso comer.

- Isso poderia ser bem oportuno. - Afirmava num breve devaneio.

- Quê?

- Você quer ir para aquela lanchonete, eu vejo. Mas tenho uma ideia melhor. - E antes que Watson perguntasse qual era a ideia, Sherlock aproximou-se dele e segurou-lhe o pulso. - Vamos almoçar juntos.

O médico sacudiu a cabeça confuso. Os olhos de Sherlock estavam fixos demais nele durante o pedido, chegando a ser assustador.

- Ahn... - John desviou o olhar para tornar a situação menos embaraçosa - Tudo bem. O que sugere?

- Há um restaurante muito bom a duas quadras daqui. _Vin à la truffe_.

John fez uma careta e mirou o amigo perguntando-se seriamente se Sherlock tinha alguma noção do que estava dizendo. Chegando à conclusão de que não tinha entendido a sugestão, deixou escapar um riso de descrença que o detetive estranhou.

- Algum problema? - Sherlock o analisava seriamente.

- É... Olhe... - O médico mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar - _Vin à la truffe_ é um restaurante francês.

- Não gosta de comida francesa?

- Não, não. É que... Não é um pouco _íntimo_ demais?

Pelo olhar do detetive, a pergunta de John não tinha esclarecido nada. O médico então sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Ok, ok. Será como você quiser. Hm... _Vin à la truffe_ então.

- ...

- É isso ai. - Watson repetiu - Vamos então.

Sherlock assentiu.

- Bom. - O detetive seguiu caminhando à frente.

* * *

_Vin à la truffe _era um lugar mais do que refinado. Amplo e com uma arquitetura em _art nouveau_ em tons pasteis. As mesas eram redondas e ornada com uma única rosa num vaso fino e comprido transparente. Todos em volta olhavam para John e Sherlock e ninguém se preocupava em disfarçar. Dessa vez ambos comiam, embora o prato de Sherlock tivesse uma porção menor por estar comendo por obrigação.

John olhou em volta e depois para o amigo. Pensou um pouco enquanto mastigava. Perguntar se Sherlock ligava para o que as pessoas pensavam sobre eles, depois de tanto tempo juntos, era de uma ingenuidade altíssima, então balançou a cabeça e comeu mais um pedaço do filé ao molho de ervas finas.

- Então? - Perguntou o doutor com um pedaço de carne à caminho da boca - Por que escolheu esse lugar?

Sherlock apoiou o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados e o mirou diretamente.

- Eu sei que queria me perguntar se não me importo de todos comentarem sobre o nosso relacionamento, mas desistiu quando percebeu que a resposta era não e agora usou outra pergunta pra no fundo querer saber a mesma coisa.

- Ah. Usa seus métodos dedutivos para ler mentes também?

O detetive sorriu de canto.

- Você lançou um olhar desgostoso para o garçom, depois para as pessoas, depois pra mim, e quando inspirou ar para formular sua pergunta, prendeu a respiração, raciocinou acerca de todas as informações e por fim relaxou seus movimentos, voltando a comer. Não foi difícil deduzir seus pensamentos.

- Bom... Muito bom.

Sherlock ajeitou-se mais na cadeira, sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

Foi depois de outra garfada com comida que o médico o mirou com impaciência. Holmes apresentava um semblante relaxado, próximo do que se poderia chamar de contente.

- Agora pare de me analisar e responda logo a minha pergunta. Por que justamente esse restaurante?

- Seus hábitos alimentares apenas me deram uma luz. Lestrade acredita que desisti do caso, e agora acho que seria bom se ele não fosse o único a pensar assim. E se alguém estivesse nos vigiando?

- Hm.

- Quem pára na primeira lanchonete pra comer, certamente não irá logo pra casa. Por isso eu o trouxe até aqui, John. E nesse exato momento estou num encontro, torcendo pra que não apareça qualquer caso para que assim possamos ficar mais tempo sozinhos na intimidade.

Watson acabou se engasgando com o vinho e foi necessário beber um gole da água da outra taça para recuperar o fôlego. Uma conduta que fez Sherlock desfazer o fantasma de sorriso e erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Sorte sua ser um sociopata funcional - Disse o médico bebendo o resto da água e limpar a garganta - Não precisar se preocupar com as outras pessoas.

- A que se refere?

- Os outros falam de nós dois, Sherlock! Principalmente agora que me divorciei. Você nunca desmente e pra piorar quer que elas acreditem que somos amantes. - Apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa e massageou a fronte - E fica mais evidente agora que voltei a morar com você oficialmente.

Um silêncio se fez, por um tempo longo demais. Enigmático como sempre, Sherlock baixou o olhar e depois voltou-se para a janela.

- Sherlock...?

- Hm?

- Está vendo alguma coisa suspeita?

O detetive negou com a cabeça.

- Apenas apreciando a vista... Enquanto penso se vou conseguir fuçar a árvore genealógica de McFarlane antes de Lestrade prendê-lo. Vamos, John. O que acha de tudo isso?

- Acho tudo muito estranho.

Holmes voltou a encará-lo, penetrantemente, em absoluto silêncio. Além daquilo ser muito incômodo, Watson sabia o que significava.

- Ahn... Vejamos... - O médico olhou para o teto como se tal gesto o ajudasse a raciocinar - Só havia um modo de entrar no escritório... E... Se a versão de McFarlane for a verdadeira, alguém matou Oldacre antes. Hm... Alguém que já estava na casa, talvez. - Mordeu o lábio inferior e deu de ombros - Alguém que conseguiu sair antes que o advogado chegasse, mas como? Um dos empregados?

- Boa análise. Mas a questão é: Como ele poderia ter saído?

- Acha que ele estava lá?

- Tenho absoluta certeza. E considerando que o crime aconteceu ontem, ele pode continuar lá.

- Oh...

- Temos que ver o corpo e depois revistar a casa - Fez menção de se levantar e rumar ao necrotério, mas então notou seu prato de comida intocável e permaneceu no lugar - Ah, é. Estamos num encontro.

Dessa vez Watson teve vontade de rir. E o fez de forma muito discreta, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos, deixando o detetive curioso.

- Francamente, Sherlock. Você nunca foi a um encontro.

- Eu estou num agora.

- Não, não. Você não está. - Ainda entretido com o desconhecimento em termos de relações sociais do amigo, John encostou-se mais na cadeira, mirando-o - E aposto que se estivesse em um encontro de verdade, não saberia como agir.

- Por que teria que ter esse tipo de prática quando consigo ler as funções neurológicas das pessoas que me acompanham e prever seus passos?

- Ah, sim. Não esqueci que você é uma máquina de pensar. - Voltou a mexer no prato com os talheres - Mas obrigado por pagar o almoço. E já que está perdendo tempo com um encontro, por que não aproveita e perde tempo comendo sua porção?

Sherlock raciocinou acerca do argumento e finalmente decidiu comer.

**Continua**

* * *

Enfim minha primeira fic de Sherlock (BBC). Espero que gostem. Não pretendo fazê-la muito longa.


	2. A noite no Pérola Sun

**Cap. 2**

**A noite no Pearl sun**

* * *

O senhor Oldacre era, em vida, alguém que se alimentava muito bem e em excesso. Seu cadáver parecia uma grande massa enrijecida espalhada pela placa metálica, e foi necessária a ajuda de dois profissionais para virá-lo de bruços. Não havia mancha alguma na sua pele além da lesão no topo da cabeça, a qual Sherlock agora examinava bem de perto com sua lupa. Molly apenas os observava nervosa e apreensiva em frente aos pés do defunto enquanto John escrevia em seu bloco de notas, parado do outro lado da placa.

- Ele parece ter levado uma contusão na cabeça e houve uma fratura. - Dizia Molly esfregando nervosamente as mãos uma na outra - Pode ter desmaiado na mesma hora.

-_Deve _ter desmaiado na mesma hora, caso contrário os empregados ouviriam qualquer grito de agonia. - Holmes pensava alto, recuando um passo para olhar o corpo em outro ângulo. - Ninguém ouviu gritos... Ninguém ouviu barulho nenhum... Apenas um mordomo apareceu na hora certa...

John cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça pensativo enquanto seu olhar passeava pela cabeça do cadáver. Estava silencioso demais para passar despercebido pelo detetive e absorto demais para reparar que Sherlock agora o mirava.

- John?

- Heim?

Sherlock moveu a cabeça como se perguntasse "e ai?".

- Ah. É só que parece estranho. - Esclareceu o médico - O golpe foi dado no parietal.

- Então também notou a incompatibilidade do golpe com a altura McFarlane? Claro, um assassino controlado pela violenta emoção só atingiria essa área se Oldacre estivesse pelo menos de joelhos.

- Ahn... É, é, mas olhe. - O médico descruzou os braços e apontou para o defunto - Os ossos do crânio são chatos. Não tem medula. Pra ficar no estado que esse aqui está é preciso dar um golpe muito forte. Lestrade disse que ele usou um globo de vidro, não? Bem... Isso até que é possível, mas...

De repente Sherlock arregalou os olhos e cerrou a boca, como se um quebra-cabeça tivesse acabado de se montar em segundos à sua frente.

- Seria preciso que a vítima estivesse de joelhos e McFarlane pesasse três quilos a mais. - Guardou a lupa no bolso da calça e ajeitou o sobretudo. - Bem, acabamos por aqui, John. - De repente seu celular mandou sinal de mensagem - Oh.

- Você pode alcançar seus bolsos agora - Advertiu o médico antes que o detetive o mandasse pegar. No entanto, em segundos o próprio celular de John sinalizou o alerta de sms.

_"Se sherlock não me atender, venha falar comigo. Regent Street, 138. MH"_

- Que inferno! Sherlock, quer dizer pro seu irmão parar de mandar mensagens pra mim?

- Eu não mando na rainha da Inglaterra, mas você poderia parar de obedecê-la.

- Aff. Pelo amor de Deus, é só pensar em vocês dois que começo a achar Harry muito madura! - Guardou o celular e caminhou até a saída.

- Vai vê-lo?

- É isso ou vou jogar meu celular em você. - Fechou a porta sem delicadeza.

Sherlock suspirou, tirou o celular do bolso do sobretudo e sem ler a mensagem de Mycroft, digitou um outro recado. Molly, que parecia confusa sobre o que fazer no lugar, mirou apreensiva a nuca do detetive e tomou coragem para quebrar o silêncio.

- Então... O que acha que aconteceu com Oldacre?

- Tenho muitas ideias. - Respondeu mandando a mensagem e guardando o aparelho. - Nenhuma delas envolvendo um advogado com sessenta e quatro kilos mal distribuídos - E antes que a moça abrisse a boca para formular outra pergunta, o detetive virou-se para ela e deu umas batidinhas em seu ombro - Acho que terminei por aqui. Vejo você outro dia, Molly - Despediu-se e desapareceu pela porta.

* * *

John já estava no táxi quando a menagem chegou.

_"Esteja em casa às seis. SH"_

E não pôde deixar de olhar pra cima, respirar fundo e desejar um pouco mais de paciência.

Na Regent _Street, 138,_ficava uma casa de chá que cheirava a ervas e pinho, e onde se reuniam muitos homens de meia idade e alto padrão de vida. Mycroft estaria o aguardando em algum lugar dali, claro. E John não poderia perguntar por ele, claro. O manda chuva da Inglaterra mandaria um sinal usando alguns capangas ou então - a melhor opção - uma moça bem bonita.

E a tal moça se aproximou dele mexendo no_Smartphone_como se o aparelho fosse mais importante que o resto do Reino Unido. John a seguiu para uma sala reservada, e lá estava o irmão mais velho de seu amigo, com o nariz em pé e um dossiê na mão direita.

- Sabe, você deveria ficar no meu lugar. - Resmungou John assim que se viu sozinho com Mycroft - Assim saberia como é irritante ficar entre vocês e seu irmão.

- Isso é muito sério, Dr. Watson. É sobre a morte de Oldacre.

- Quer que Sherlock investigue isso?

- Eu não teria o chamado aqui se o motivo fosse esse. Eu sei que a versão da polícia não convenceu Sherlock, apesar de Lestrade estar certo do contrário.

John ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Deus... Lestrade não perdeu tempo em avisar pra você.

Mycroft espremeu os lábios.

- A empresa Oldacre estava sendo investigada em sigilo pela inteligência britânica há oito meses por produção de medicamentos letais – Explicava como se não tivesse ouvido a declaração do médico – Mas antes que pudéssemos elaborar um parecer final, o principal investigado morreu com um golpe na cabeça.

- Muito azar, não? – Ao ver a fúria nos olhos de Mycroft, John se arrependeu da brincadeira – Ahn... Ok. Então... Hm... Ele estava com alguma coisa importante?

- Sim._Oito mese_s de investigação. - Depositou nas mãos do médico o dossiê com um relatório sucinto das investigações - Implantamos um agente na empresa e ele informou que os projetos sumiram de lá. Suspeitávamos que estava com Oldacre, mas agora que ele está morto não temos ideia de com quem esteja.

- Já procuraram na casa dele?

- Evidentemente que sim. Lestrade me trouxe todos os pertences do escritório de Oldacre pra investigação e meus homens não acharam nada.

John encolheu os ombros enquanto folheava os papeis da pasta.

- E por que acha que Sherlock vai aceitar bancar seu agente particular?

- Meu irmão vai aceitar, Dr. Watson. Mas caso ele dificulte as coisas por causa da birra, você vai saber convencê-lo.

- Convencê-lo?! Está brincando? Eu nem consigo fazer com que ele limpe a geladeira!

- É porque você não sabe como pedir.

John encarou o outro como se ele tivesse dito algo em outro idioma e precisasse explicar a frase para que ela pudesse fazer sentido. Todavia, tudo o que recebeu de volta foi um aperto no ombro direito e a frase "estamos conversados, doutor".

* * *

Baker Street, 221b.

Quando o médico voltou pra casa, encontrou Sherlock afundado na poltrona, de pijamas, com o pensamento longe e os dedos tocando algumas notas do violino.

- Sherlock?

Nenhuma resposta. John umedeceu os lábios, olhou para cima e depois, com a costumeira postura militar, entregou a pasta de Mycroft para o amigo, que pareceu finalmente notar que ele estava lá.

- O que é isso?

- Recado do seu irmão. Parece que Oldacre tinha contas a pagar.

Ao contrário do que Watson esperava, Sherlock arregalou os olhos, deixou de lado o violino e tomou a pasta de suas mãos, passando a folhear os documentos com seus dedos finos e trêmulos. Tudo de um modo tão efusivo que o médico não pôde deixar de ficar perplexo com a cena.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo por trás. Homem convenientemente morto por um advogado de nervos fracos. Claro! Tinha que encobrir alguma coisa. - Sherlock falava consigo mesmo - Meu irmãozinho mandou um presente de natal bem adiantado.

- Na verdade ele quer que você ache uns projetos. – John sentou-se na poltrona e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, entrelaçando os dedos – As indústrias Oldacre produziram medicamentos letais, mataram pessoas e conseguiram acobertar tudo. Mycroft acha que os projetos ainda estão em algum lugar.

- E pegá-los me levariam diretamente ao verdadeiro assassino. Tsc. Mycroft consegue estragar a diversão. Só pra deixar claro, eu já desconfiava da existência de alguma dívida, mas me resta prová-la. Agora sabemos mais sobre o assassino.

- E os projetos?

- Sim, são um meio de prova. - Balançou a cabeça como se fossem insignificantes.

- Sherlock, isso é importante! Isso precisa ser encontrado!

- Por quê? – Sherlock largou a pasta na mesa de centro, ajeitou-se no sofá e uniu os dedos na direção dos lábios.

- Porque pessoas podem ter sido mortas! Não pode ignorar uma coisa dessas!

- E provar a culpa de um morto vingaria os outros mortos?

- Bem... É uma questão de honra.

- Pfff. John, John... Você é tão ingênuo. Meu irmão está longe de ser um bom samaritano.

O médico abriu a boca para replicar, no entanto sua mente brutalmente começou a raciocinar sobre as palavras do amigo. E Sherlock Holmes, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, lançou-lhe um olhar enigmático.

– Mycroft não gosta de me passar os principais detalhes – Murmurava Sherlock. – Tudo o que temos ao nosso favor é uma casa limpa por Lestrade e um advogado usado como testa de ferro.

– Por que justamente esse advogado? Oldacre era rico, poderia chamar advogados muito mais experientes.

– Agora está fazendo a pergunta certa, John.

John coçou o queixo e passou a assistir em silêncio ao seu amigo mergulhado em sua cadeia de ideias e esquecendo que o mundo existe. Pelo menos até o médico se lembrar do sms.

- Por que queria que eu estivesse em casa às seis?

- Hn?

- As seis, Sherlock. Você me pediu isso.

- Ah, sim. Lembra-se que vimos um motel na esquina da Lower Norwood?

John tentava se recordar.

- Pearl sun. - Explicou o detetive - A dona de lá é a sra. Warren e ela me deve um favor depois d'eu ter livrado-a de um hóspede problemático, que na verdade estava encobrindo uma mulher... Enfim! Ela disse que eu tenho direito a uma noite gratuita quando quisesse, então pensei em irmos lá essa noite.

De repente Watson arregalou os olhos e ficou pálido na mesma hora, como se estivesse vendo uma visagem no lugar de Holmes.

- Então? - O detetive parecia ansioso pela resposta. - O que acha?

- Que estamos indo rápido demais.

Sherlock franziu o cenho e moveu a cabeça sem entender, e John quis bater na própria cara quando percebeu o que havia dito.

- Digo - o médico fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, procurando uma forma de reparar a garfe - Por que temos que vigiar a mansão de lá?

- Porque é o esconderijo perfeito.

- Mas é um motel, Sherlock!_Viajantes _dormem em motéis, mas pessoas que moram em Londres vão pra lá pra outra coisa! E se alguém nos ver?

- Isso prova que estaremos em vantagem de qualquer modo.

John afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Convivia há muito tempo com Sherlock, mas nunca conseguia entender a dificuldade do detetive de compreender coisas tão simples como a imagem de um ser humano perante à sociedade. Ou então fingia não compreender.

E fingia bem.

- E se a gente acabar ficando num quarto que não dê vista para a mansão Oldacre? - Watson tentou argumentar.

- Não se preocupe. Reservei o quarto 132. Pelas informações dadas pela sra. Warren, de lá teremos uma ótima vista para a rua.

- Só não diga que falou meu nome.

- Ela queria muito saber o nome do meu acompanhante.

- Droga.

* * *

O final da tarde trouxe uma chuva fraca e fria, abrindo a noite com um belo céu violáceo e anil que se formava juntamente com a despedida do sol. O motel Pearl Sun era um lugar discreto com um acabamento propositalmente rústico na faixada, formada por pedras. Luzes cálidas em tons amarelos iluminavam a entrada, e todos os três andares continham janelas quadradas em vidro fumê cobertas por cortinas. O táxi entrou diretamente na garagem abaixo do solo e estacionou lá. Sherlock pagou a corrida e se dirigiu à recepção com um John excessivamente tenso em seus calcanhares.

- Por que disse pro taxista nos levar diretamente pra garagem? - Questionou o médico.

- Pensei que estivesse preocupado que nos vissem.

- Pensei que não estivesse nem ai.

- Todo cuidado é pouco.

Passaram pela recepção com piso de marfim e vasos com hortênsias nos cantos, e o detetive só precisou mostrar seu cartão para que lhe passassem a chave da suíte 132, localizado no segundo andar.

O quarto era um lugar aconchegante. Bem mais que o flat deles, certamente. Era amplo, com um sofá oposto à janela, um espelho que ocupava boa parte do teto, um bar com champanhe e outros tipos de bebidas, um frigobá cheio de quitutes, uma televisão de quarenta e duas polegadas grudada na parede, uma grande cama circular vibratória de casal e um banco retangular acolchoado rente à janela, dando espaço suficiente pra duas pessoas observarem a paisagem do lado de fora.

Quado Sherlock ia abrir a boca para declarar o quão conveniente o local era, olhou para John e o viu se livrar do casaco.

Acabou esquecendo o que ia dizer.

- É um desperdício vir pra um lugar desses apenas vigiar. - Dizia o médico despindo a própria camisa.

Sherlock ergueu as sobrancelhas e engoliu em seco discretamente pálido, mas nada disse. John caminhou até o banheiro e abriu a porta, sorrindo satisfeito ao ver uma banheira.

- Pode começar a vigília sem mim? Vou aproveitar um pouco essa banheira.

- Ah... Elementar.

O fechou a porta e tudo o que se ouviu depois era o barulho de água escorrendo. Sherlock permaneceu submerso nos pensamentos, até que se lembrou de por que estava ali. Sacudiu a cabeça e abriu a sacola tirando um par de binóculos e deixou apenas as luzes dos dois abajur acesas. Largou duas almofadas da cama no banco da janela. Mais alguma coisa? Sim. John iria querer jantar. O detetive pegou o menu de cima da cama e sentou-se perto do telefone.

- John!

- Oi! - Respondeu o médico de dentro do banheiro.

- O que acha de... - Começou a olhar as opções - Filé a Wellington? - O som que ele ouviu deu a entender que o amigo estava refletindo - E... _Petit gateau_ de sobremesa?

- Hm...

- Então?

- Parece bom.

- Ótimo. Pedirei seu jantar.

E rapidamente telefonou para a recepção dizendo apenas para trazerem o prato com urgência. Era melhor garantir que ninguém teria mais motivos para abrir a porta no momento que a vigília realmente começasse.

* * *

Meia hora depois John saiu do banho exalando um cheiro forte de xampu e loções que fez o detetive desviar involuntariamente sua atenção da janela. O quarto estava semi iluminado e perto da cama havia um carrinho metálico com uma travessa fumegante com carne bem temperada. O prato e os talheres haviam sido arrumados na mesa por Sherlock, juntamente com a sobremesa e os acompanhamentos. O médico sentiu a boca salivar.

- Obrigado. - Sibilou John.

Sherlock sacudiu a cabeça sem entender.

- Por... - O medico tentava esclarecer - Arrumar tudo... Enfim, esqueça.

- Não podíamos perder tempo. Essa porta não se abrirá até amanhã de manhã e você precisa comer.

- Você também precisa.

- Não. Hoje é terça. Estou bem. Coma agora, provavelmente o interessante só vai aparecer mais tarde.

John se serviu e levou seu prato para perto da janela, a fim de que isso despertasse o apetite de Sherlock, o que não aconteceu. O detetive mirava a paisagem como se não tivesse sido totalmente sincero ao afirmar que somente mais tarde qualquer pista interessante daria as caras.

As horas se passaram...

O silêncio imperou no quarto. Os pratos estavam vazios em cima da mesa e agora tanto John quanto Sherlock estavam munidos do binóculo. O movimento urbano ficava cada vez mais fraco e o bairro começava a dormir.

Num dado momento, o médico olhou de relance para o amigo e pensou em puxar algum assunto, no entanto desistiu imaginando que o caso era importante demais para uma conversa trivial. Não que não estivesse acostumado a fazer vigílias silenciosas. Durante a guerra, não foram poucas as vezes que fazia isso com pessoas excessivamente introspectivas, todas com rostos cujas lembranças deixaram o médico várias noites sem dormir.

- Bonita vista, não? - Murmurou o detetive.

John baixou o binóculo e olhou pela janela procurando ver a que Sherlock se referia. A Lower Norwood entrava gradativamente numa atmosfera pacata, típica das madrugadas fora dos centros de encontro. Havia uns poucos carros trafegando. Quase nenhum pedestre. Um céu cheio de estrelas fazendo daquela paisagem uma bela vista. Uma lua na forma de uma unha se destacava no céu e conseguia pratear o calçamento com um brilho cálido.

Em frente a uma casa qualquer, uma moça saía do táxi e descalçava os _escarpin _vermelhos para colocar um par de sapatos pretos ortopédicos antes de entrar. Em outra, um velho abria as cortinas na surdina e jogava pedaços de pão pela janela. Coisas aparentemente triviais que de alguma forma ganharam por poucos segundos a atenção do médico.

- Por que será que estão fazendo isso?

O detetive sorriu de canto, sem desviar a atenção da mansão Oldacre.

- John, se pudéssemos voar de mãos dadas sobre esta cidade e espiar todas as coisas esquisitas que acontecem por aqui, você acharia as ficções sem graça, corriqueiras e desinteressantes.

John sorriu. Não tinha o mesmo poder de observação do amigo, mas o conhecia melhor que qualquer um, e ainda assim se surpreendeu ao perceber que Sherlock tinha devaneios fantasiosos e que um deles abrangia ambos num voo surreal pela cidade.

O médico se tocou do que estava pensando e sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque ficções tem conclusões óbvias enquanto a realidade pode ser mais assustadora e improvável do que as pessoas poderiam imaginar.

Aquela conclusão era bastante engraçada. Sua convivência com o detetive havia lhe acostumado com o imprevisível, mas ainda assim era comum a mente do médico caminhar direto para o óbvio.

- Estava tocando violino hoje a tarde. - Comentou Watson - Estava resolvendo um enigma?

- Não... Era Verão, de Vivaldi. Melodia agitada. Prefiro tocar músicas mais lentas quando preciso me concentrar. Quanto mais suave, mais inspirador.

- Então... Estava apenas se livrando do tédio?

- Não consigo tocar quando estou entediado.

Silêncio. John esperava que o amigo esclarecesse o motivo, o que não ocorreu.

- Então?

- Hn?

- Se não estava entediado ou pensativo, qual o motivo da música?

Sherlock deu de ombros.

- A música também me ajuda a despejar algumas emoções inoportunas.

- Hm. Sei bem como é isso.

- Sabe?

- Eu ainda me lembro de você tocando violino sem ligar pra mais nada quando achava que Irene Adler tinha morrido.

- ...

Então Sherlock o fitou. Uma mirada tão fixa e tão indescritível que Watson não pôde deixar de se sentir desconfortável. Aliais, muito desconfortável, como se tivesse falado algo extremamente idiota. O médico fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Ok. Pode dizer.

- Dizer o que? - Sherlock inquiriu.

- Qual foi a besteira que eu falei.

- Eu sabia que A Mulher estava viva. Percebi isso quando Molly me mostrou o corpo do cadáver, mas seria melhor mentir. Seguir você só fez com que eu confirmasse minha teoria. - Voltou a olhar pelo binóculo - Eu estava tocando violino porque queria descobrir a senha. - Sacudiu a cabeça e por pouco não revirou os olhos - Eu achava que você me conhecia um pouco mais. Estou decepcionado.

- Como assim? Você é um enigma! Nunca vou conseguir entendê-lo!

- Eu não sei. Ainda não cheguei a compreender aquilo de que você é capaz e aquilo de que não é. Há possibilidades inexploradas que eu vivo tentando descobrir...

- Pare de falar como se eu fosse seu objeto de estudos.

De repente a escuridão varreu a rua. Todas as luzes, das casas e dos postes, se apagaram bruscamente. John sentiu o sangue gelar e antes que abrisse a boca, Sherlock o alcançou para tapá-la com a mão.

- Shhh. – O detetive muniu-se do binóculo para observar a casa – Fique alerta.

O médico apressou-se em pegar os binóculos e se concentrar na mansão. Estava escuro demais pra enxergar os detalhes da construção, mas não o suficiente pra esconder o contorno de uma figura que pareceu ter brotado da casa.

- Tem uma pessoa saindo de lá... - O médico murmurou enquanto concentrava os binóculos nela nervosamente.

- Interessante.

- O assassino... Acha que pode ser ele?

- Observe antes de formar hipóteses. Essa pessoa acabou de sair. A pergunta é _como _ela entrou?

Os olhos do médico se abriram ainda mais.

- Ela já estava na casa.

-_Ele_. - Corrigiu o detetive - Há uma diferença entre ombros masculinos e femininos. Saiu sem malas, sem pacote, com um andar acelerado de quem está claramente se escondendo. As mãos estão ocupadas agarrando a aba do sobretudo. Anda encolhido e ainda usa um chapéu que convenientemente cobre boa parte da cabeça. Se está levando uma série de projetos, então eles têm que estar no mínimo em um pen-drive. Planejou passar despercebido pela escuridão, e saiu segundos depois das luzes se apagarem o que significa que ele já esperava que isso acontecesse.

- O que? O apagão? Acha que a companhia elétrica está envolvida nisso?

- Não. Mas tenho certeza que quem causou o apagão está envolvido nisso. – Quando a figura desapareceu da vista, Sherlock voltou a analisar a casa – Ele deve ter saído pela porta dos fundos sem arrombá-la, caso contrário nós veríamos a movimentação dos empregados. Também pode ter saltado uma janela, já que elas se abrem por dentro.

- Ele pode ter estudado a casa para saber como sair sem ser visto. Estava escondido esse tempo todo, mas onde?

- Depende se algum dos empregados é cúmplice ou não. Na segunda hipótese, o esconderijo teria que ser bem elaborado e invisível aos olhos de todos os... – E então, quando seus binóculos passearam mais uma vez pela casa, sua mente agiu rápido demais e o detetive parou de falar – Oh.

John abandonou os binóculos e mirou o amigo.

- Ok, você faz isso toda vez que descobre uma pista óbvia. O que descobriu?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sherlock quase deixou transparecer sua surpresa. Nunca admitiu (e jamais o faria) que sempre se espantava com o modo como seu médico conseguia ler facilmente seus movimentos e tirar conclusões que até então eram ignoradas por ele próprio.

Desordenado, o detetive desviou o olhar para um canto qualquer e procurou voltar à linha de pensamento.

- Você se lembra de como era o escritório de Oldacre, não lembra, John?

- Ahn... Sim. Um pouco. Mas você não viu nada suspeito.

As luzes da cidade voltaram a se acender. E Sherlock foi obrigado a admitir algo que não gostaria.

- Talvez eu estivesse errado.

**Continua**

* * *

Prontinho! Segundo capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado, e se for o caso, comentem!

Obrigada pela review, **Nanda Malfoy**. Me inspirei no conto "O Construtor de Norwood", em que Watson conta que vendeu a clínica pra um médico que, mais tarde, descobriu ser parente de Sherlock e que o dinheiro usado pra comprar a clínica foi mandado pelo próprio detetive. Imaginei que John teria um troço quando descobrisse. kkk

Abraços!


	3. Brenda Tregennis

**Cap. 3**

**Brenda Tregennis**

Dave Vernet tinha os cabelos castanhos de Mycroft, os olhos azuis de Sherlock e um conjunto de traços faciais aquilinos que vieram de alguma parte da família Holmes, mas que se misturaram com a pele morena e outras heranças da parte latina da linhagem da mãe. Naquela manhã nublada, ele acabava de apertar a mão de John Watson depois das formalidades finalmente terem sido cumpridas.

- Eu disse pra ele que você logo descobriria – O jovem comprador discorria enquanto caminhava até o carro, acompanhado pelo veterano de guerra – Mas ele acha que todos são idiotas.

- Deve ser mal de família. Ah, sem ofensas. Você me parece normal.

- Mycroft é mais sociável.

- Não estamos falando do mesmo Mycroft. - John colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e comprimiu os lábios. - Olhe, eu... Hm... Realmente não me sinto bem com isso. Sherlock o fez comprar o ponto só pra me tirar de lá.

- Não se preocupe. Eu precisava de um ponto. Além disso foi ele me deu parte do dinheiro.

Os olhos de John se arregalaram e seu semblante se enrijeceu.

- Ele o que?!

- Isso é estranho, não acha?

- Estranho? Isso ultrapassou o limite de "estranho"! Isso é _assustador_! - Sacudiu a cabeça abismado com a revelação - Ah, não, não. Eu já devia estar acostumado. Esperar que Sherlock tenha alguma conduta de um ser humano normal é que deveria ser assustador.

Dave pareceu ficar momentaneamente pensativo:

- Já conheceu os pais de Sherlock, doutor Watson?

- Graças a Deus não.

- O tio Arthur é dono de um hotel fazenda em Brighton e lá está cheio de obras da tia Clarice, a mãe dele.

Ao ouvir aquilo, John sentiu seu inconformismo se esvair e dar lugar à curiosidade. Era quase inacreditável que estivesse ouvindo algo sobre a família de Sherlock. Aos seus olhos, o amigo era uma figura tão peculiar que parecia absurdo que viesse de uma árvore genealógica. Talvez por esse motivo (John se lembrava) a mera descoberta de que Mycroft era irmão dele foi impactante.

Se bem que Mycroft também era outra criatura distinta, mas enfim... A revelação de que aquelas pessoas tão incomuns eram filhas de um dono de um hotel-fazenda e uma artista despertava um lado da personalidade de Watson que se deixava levar pelas descobertas interessantes.

- Ela pinta quadros? - Indagou John, quase que automaticamente.

- Sim. Meu pai vive dizendo que somos descendentes de Horace Vernet. - Dave riu pra si mesmo - Eu não sei se isso é verdade, mas a tia Clarice faz jus à fama. A família sempre se reúne lá nas datas comemorativas, menos o Sherlock.

- Por que?

- Ele odeia reuniões. Odeia pessoas. Odeia estar com pessoas, falar sobre as pessoas e dividir o ar com pessoas. Ele mal consegue apertar a mão de alguém sem antes se preparar psicologicamente.

- Isso eu já percebi.

O jovem médico sacudiu a cabeça e mirou o ex-soldado com aquele mesmo olhar analítico dos irmãos Holmes.

- Não. Não percebeu. Sherlock o ama.

A frase foi tão direta que John não teve reação. Calou-se com o cenho franzido e a boca em forma de "o" como se estivesse processando as palavas de seu comprador antes de escolher o que responder.

- Que? - Foi tudo o que conseguiu soltar.

Dave tirou o alarme do carro do bolso e destravou-o.

- Quer que eu o deixe em casa? - Perguntou o jovem.

- N... Não, não. Eu fiquei de encontrar Sherlock aqui.

- Ah, claro. Até mais.

Vernet entrou no carro e foi embora deixando um estático John para trás. A pergunta que agora martelava em sua cabeça era "como esse boato de que os dois poderiam estar juntos chegaram aos ouvidos do rapaz?". E havia uma resposta que se encaixava como uma luva: Mycroft.

- John. - A voz de Sherlock foi ouvida atrás de si.

John massageou o cenho, desistiu dos pensamentos e virou-se para encarar o amigo.

- Como sabia que eu estaria aq... Ah, claro. Eu avisei ontem.

- Precisa revisar melhor suas lembranças antes de fazer suas perguntas.

- E você precisa parar de evitar seus familiares.

Sherlock franziu o cenho e parecia trazer na expressão a frase "do que você está falando?".

- Eu não evito meus familiares.

- Estava esperando seu primo ir embora para vir até aqui.

- Oh. Excelente observação - Começou a andar, sendo imediatamente seguido pelo médico - Mas fiz isso porque Dave faz perguntas demais e tira conclusões muito... Hm... Incômodas.

- Tipo quais?

- Foi ele que me diagnosticou como sociopata funcional.

- Oh. E aonde estamos indo?

- A casa de Hector fica perto daqui. Descobri o endereço agora há pouco. Mora com a mãe, uma boa testemunha.

Pararam à bera da rua e esperaram o sinal de pedestres abrir para atravessarem-na.

- Então? - O detetive inquiriu e viu John mirá-lo sem entender - O que Dave falou sobre mim?

- Por que acha que ele falou de voc... - Viu Sherlock abrir a boca e percebeu que não devia ter feito a pergunta - Ah, não, espere.

- Vocês estavam conversando depois que saíram do cartório e quando ele foi embora você ficou com os ombros relaxados e postura de uma pessoa distraída. Coisa de gente pensativa. Como meu primo é um tagarela e você até então não sabia muita coisa sobre mim, deve ter ficado impressionado com as informações que ele lhe deu, como o fato da minha mãe ser uma artista plástica francesa e meu pai ser dono de um...

- Francesa?!

- Oh. Então ele não contou tudo. Isso é uma evolução.

- Sherlock, você é meio francês?!

- Obviamente.

- Inacreditável... - De alguma forma, Watson deixou escapar uma risada impressionada.

Sherlock mirava a expressão do médico sem que ele notasse. Seus olhos claros e analíticos passeavam em algum ponto da expressão de John enquanto ele refletia sobre aquela reação. Então o detetive colocou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e desviou o olhar.

- Eles gostariam de conhecê-lo.

- Falou de mim pro seus pais?

- Eu estive com eles enquanto me passava por morto. Digamos que toquei no seu nome uma ou duas vezes.

- Acho que foi bem mais que isso. - Não reparou que o olhar de Sherlock se voltou pra ele de súbito e agora o detetive abria a boca sem saber o que dizer - Isso explica tudo. Seu primo acha que nós... Hm... Você sabe - indicou a si e a ele com a mão.

- Pff. Deve ter sido assunto de alguma reunião de família.

- Ele disse que você odeia reuniões de família.

- E odeio. Chatas, entediantes, cheias de pessoas que ficam facilmente ofendidas... A tia Joanne devia ter me agradecido por eu revelar que o marido dela tinha outra esposa em Nova Zelândia e que as viagens se tornaram mais frequente porque a outra estava grávida do segundo filho.

John massageou o cenho ao imaginar a cena.

- Prefiro visitar meus pais sozinho.

- Eles gostam do crânio?

- Eles não viram o crânio.

Os dois começaram a rir.

Após atravessarem o quarteirão, Sherlock parou e o médico imitou o gesto.

- Vamos nos dividir a partir de agora, John. Você colhe todas as informações que puder com a senhora McFarlane. É aquela casa ali. Talvez descubramos o paradeiro do filho.

- E você?

- Preciso pegar uns papéis. - Atravessou a próxima rua às pressas sem nada mais dizer.

* * *

A residência dos McFarlane's não tinha grandes requintes. Era uma construção forte e bem acabada, sem muitos detalhes pomposos. A mãe de Hector, Erika McFarlane, era uma mulher baixinha, loira, com olhos azuis e movimentos inquietos. Abriu a porta para John e quase a fechou na cara dele quando o ouviu pronunciar o nome de Oldacre.

- Não! Eu vim pelo seu filho!

Então ela o deixou entrar.

Mais tarde, sentado no sofá e desfrutando de chá e biscoitos de polvilho, o doutor ouvia o relato da anfitriã.

- Aquele homem morreu tarde. Sempre foi uma praga desde jovem. Mesmo assim, Hector jamais pensaria em matá-lo. Ele sequer o conhecia até o dia em que a empresa Oldacre contratou o escritório em que ele trabalha.

- Mas a senhora conhecia Oldacre desde jovem, certo?

A mulher assentiu.

- Eu era jovem e estava apaixonada. Somos muito tolos nessa idade... Nosso casamento não durou sequer um ano. Edgar era bruto, grosseiro e estava sempre no trabalho... Então me separei e casei com Jaime. Fiquei viúva recentemente, sabe?

- Oldacre sabia que Hector é seu filho. Talvez... Hm... Ele tenha se sentido mal e resolveu... Ahn... Compensar isso se relacionando melhor com Hector.

A mulher negou cabisbaixa:

- Eu nunca mais o vi depois do divórcio. Fiquei surpresa quando Hector me contou que Edgar virou cliente do escritório de advocacia que meu filho trabalhava. Resolvi não dizer nada. Aquele homem era rico e podia fazer alguma coisa ruim.

- Ele quis que o próprio Hector formalizasse o testamento dele. Sabe por que ele pediria isso?

- Depois que ele conheceu Hector, as visitas ao escritório ficaram mais frequentes. Um dia meu filho me disse que Edgar não tinha herdeiros e estava pensando em deixar tudo pra ele. - Ela suspirou tristemente. - Mesmo que fosse verdade... Mesmo que estivesse arrependido... Isso não perdoa uma vida de manipulação, doutor. Mas meu filho... Nem tem conhecimento do tipo de pessoa que ele é. Espero que a polícia abra os olhos antes que resolvam prendê-lo.

- Tem falado com Hector ultimamente?

- Não. Ele não voltou pra casa. O inspetor Lestrade também veio procurá-lo aqui ontem a noite.

John enfiou mais alguns biscoitos na boca e bebeu um gole do chá, um pouco desgostoso por não estar encontrando solução alguma com aquela entrevista. Concluía que Oldacre tinha algum interesse em McFarlane e por isso o chamou para fazer o testamento, deixando-o como herdeiro, mas isso não respondia por que o sujeito morreu ou, pior, quem era o assassino.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, dr. Watson havia regressado ao flat da Baker Street e mal chegou à casa quando levou um susto ao ver Lestrade e Donovan de braços cruzados e de pé em frente a Sherlock, o qual estava sentado em sua poltrona e tocando violino como se nenhum dos dois estivesse lá.

- Ah, não... O que a polícia faz aqui?

- Que bom que chegou, John. - Lestrade se voltou para o médico - Queremos informações e Sherlock não quer colaborar.

- Eu colaborei. - Respondeu o detetive - Já disse que não sei onde McFarlane está.

- Recebemos uma denúncia anônima de que ele desapareceu ontem. - Replicou a sargento - _Vocês_ não estavam aqui ontem quando viemos visitá-los.

- Ah, vocês vieram me visitar ontem? - O detetive treplicou com a voz repleta de sarcasmo - Da mesma forma que estão me _visitando_ agora?

- Onde estava ontem a noite, Sherlock? - Lestrade insistiu.

John ficou visivelmente pálido e não sabia o que era pior: A verdade ou a omissão.

Por fim, Holmes pareceu ceder. Deixou o violino de lado e tirou do bolso um cartão de visita.

- Aqui. - Entregou-o ao inspetor - Deve se lembrar da sra. Warren e o caso do hóspede problemático. Ela confirmará que John e eu fomos lhe fazer uma visita. Mas, honestamente, você deve ter casos mais importantes, como o assassinato de Brenda Tregennis, eu presumo.

Lestrade ficou lívido, mas antes que pudesse fazer a esperada pergunta, Sherlock se adiantou:

- Você estava com o processo dela na mão quando nos encontramos, e pela cara que fazia não resolveria isso em um dia.

- Para sua informação, o laudo aponta como causa da morte a parada cardíaca. O próprio irmão dela disse que há histórico na família, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- De fato. A senhora Warren vai confirmar a minha visita e a de John. Podem revistar a casa dela também, para o caso de acharem que escondi McFarlane lá.

Lestrade e Donovan se entreolharam e sem dizer nada saíram.

John olhou pela janela e esperou que a viatura partisse dali para voltar sua atenção ao colega de quarto:

- E então?

- Então o que?

- Alguma ideia de onde Hector possa ter ido?

- Pra alguma pousada barata onde não necessite tantos documentos, mas isso não importa agora. O que descobriu?

- Ah... Bem... A mãe dele foi casada com Oldacre, mas... Não teve um casamento feliz, então se separou. Isso justifica ele ter chamado Hector pra fazer o testamento. Talvez ele ainda estivesse apaixonado por ela e queria se aproximar.

O detetive juntou as mãos na direção dos lábios e inclinou a coluna para frente enquanto escutava.

- Continue.

- Ela contou que aquela não era a primeira vez que ele tinha falado com Oldacre. É o cliente do escritório em que o Hector trabalhava e depois que soube que ele era advogado de lá, as visitas ficaram mais frequentes até que ele finalmente decidiu fazer um testamento deixando tudo pro Hector.

De repente Sherlock franziu o cenho:

- Tudo?

- Tudo. Sherlock, se essa informação chegar aos ouvidos do Lestrade...

- Tudo, até mesmo a empresa?

- Isso.

- Com todos os projetos que Mycroft está procurando?

Os olhos de Watson se ressaltaram.

- Oh, Deus...

Sherlock se levantou e contornou a poltrona, colocando as mãos num lençol que cobria alguma coisa atrás dela. No caso, duas caixas de tamanho médio cheias de papéis.

- O que é isso!?

- Papéis. - Respondeu o detetive - Papéis de Hector. Rascunhos, recibos, procurações... Eu sei que Mycroft varreu o escritório de Oldacre para achar os projetos perdidos. Ele é o único que conseguiria fazer Lestrade limpar a cena do crime sem pensar duas vezes, mas eu tive tempo de pegar as coisas do nosso cliente no escritório. - Abriu uma caixa - Eu estava esperando aqueles dois saírem.

- E o que vamos fazer com isso?

- Passar o tempo. Eu não tenho nada pra fazer até meu informante me mandar o resultado da busca amanhã, então isso aqui pode nos entreter um pouco.

- ... Nós?

Sherlock o fitou:

- Está saindo do caso?

- Que? Não, não... Eu só...

- Ótimo. Você fica com essa caixa. Eu vou pegar outra.

- ...

Seria melhor se dissesse que tinha saído do caso, pensou John.

A tarde passou devagar demais. John se mantinha curvado sobre a mesa da cozinha, com papéis espalhado em toda parte, sem conseguir entender o conteúdo de boa parte deles. Era um médico, não advogado, e não entendia nada daquelas análises jurídicas. De vez enquanto desviava sua atenção para Sherlock, que, surpreendentemente, parecia entender um pouco sobre o assunto. Afinal estava concentrado e se havia uma coisa que Sherlock não conseguia fingir (segundo Watson) era aquela expressão.

O médico passou para o próximo documento e, para a sua surpresa, algo nas primeiras linhas lhe chamou a atenção.

- Sherlock.

- Hm?

- Você disse um nome pro Lestrade, não foi? Brenda Tregennis.

- Sim. Foi para perturbá-lo.

- Sherlock.

John se colocou de pé e aproximou-se do amigo, mostrando-lhe o documento. Ao ler o local para onde o médico apontava, Sherlock fechou a boca e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ela era cliente de Hector.

**Continua**

* * *

Aew. Mais um capítulo.

Bem, só pra esclarecer:

1 - Dave Vernet não é necessariamente um oc. Ele é mencionado no conto "o construtor de Norwood" para comprar o consultório de John, e quem havia emprestado dinheiro foi o próprio Sherlock (dando a entender que ele queria muito que John voltasse a morar com ele).

2 - Sherlock é realmente filho de uma francesa. Mas nos livros o pai dele é agricultor.

Bem, espero que estejam gostando. ;)

**Nanda Malfoy**, que bom que curtiu. Na verdade as falas que você achou fofas foram extraídas dos próprios livros. Em "Um caso de identidade", Sherlock diz pro Watson: "Se pudéssemos voar para fora daquela janela, de mãos dadas, pairar por cima desta grande cidade (...), a ficção ficaria reduzida, com seu convencionalismo e conclusões previstas, a uma coisa vulgar e inaproveitável."

Já em "O vampiro de Sussex" ele diz: "Ainda não cheguei a compreender aquilo de que você é capaz e aquilo de que não é, Watson. Há na sua pessoa possibilidades inexploradas." Acredito que seja porque, pra ele, Watson é um ótimo observador, mas bastante ingênuo na hora de tirar conclusões.

Abraços!

**Bella-chan, **obrigada pelo feedback. Sherlock é mesmo muito discreto nas suas intenções, mas as vezes ele deixa escapar umas garfes rsrsrs É muito bom saber também que você gosta dos mistérios. Logo essa trama se desenrola.

Abraços!


	4. Cítrico e apimentado

**Cap. 04**

**Cítrico e apimentado**

* * *

"Brenda Silas Tregennis"

O detetive digitou o nome num site de buscas e percebeu que a moça mostrada na internet era a mesma da foto que escorregara para fora da pasta de Lestrade. Rosto moreno com linhas suaves e cabelos ondulados. Passou então a analisar os links enquanto John continuava lendo o documento nas mãos.

– Onde foi que eu já vi esse nome?

– Se conheceu Brenda Tregennis em algum momento da sua vida, é melhor se lembrar, John.

– Não. Ela não. Isso é um rascunho de um pacto ante-nupcial. O noivo dela se chama Leon Sterndale.

Sherlock ignorou o comentário e apoiou o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados, permanecendo com a atenção fixa na tela.

– Formada em engenharia química, vencedora de projetos ecológicos, participante do sétimo simpósio de química de Londres... - Pensava alto.

John voltou a olhar mais uma vez para o papel, como se aquilo o ajudasse na memorização. Então uma lembrança voltava gradativamente à sua mente. Leon Sterndale, um segundanista quando o jovem Watson era apenas um calouro da Barts. Diziam que Leon viera de alguma região do Texas e parecia um pouco mais grosseiro que os outros acadêmicos. Ainda assim, era um aluno exemplar, embora não fosse o que se podia chamar de sociável.

Pelo visto também não era sortudo. Afinal noivara uma mulher que acabara de falecer.

Nesse momento outra lembrança lhe veio à cabeça. Mike havia lhe falado sobre Leon uma vez. Disse que havia ficado viúvo.

Duas mulheres mortas na vida de um homem. Isso era, no mínimo, curioso.

– O que vamos fazer agora, Sherlock?

– Procurar informações sobre Brenda Tregennis.

– Temos que ter cuidado pra não perdermos o foco.

Sherlock o fitou com o canto dos olhos:

– Você me ofende, John. Sabe que nunca perco o foco. - Fechou o notebook e se levantou da cadeira - Mas por enquanto é só isso que temos. Que tal sairmos?

– Sair? Mas agora temos uma pista!

– Errado. Chegamos a lugar nenhum e precisamos esfriar a cabeça. Que tal um cinema?

O médico ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

– Cinema? Não era você que achava previsível demais?

– Seria, se isso fosse um encontro.

John sorriu ironicamente para conter a vontade de dar um murro no companheiro.

– Prefiro assistir à televisão em casa.

– Você ainda não chegou aos cinquenta anos. Cinema é melhor. - E Sherlock nem esperou a réplica para pegar o casaco do médico e jogá-lo sobre os ombros dele.

* * *

Os sinos da catedral tocavam seis badaladas. O crepúsculo trazia uma chuva fraca, mas suficiente pra que John tivesse que usar o guarda-chuva preto para proteger a si e ao amigo. Sim, porque Sherlock era tão relaxado com a própria saúde que poderia morrer por insistir em trabalhar depois de pegar uma pneumonia resultante de uma gripe mal curada.

Na verdade Sherlock poderia morrer de várias formas sem nem mesmo precisar de um assassino, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

O cinema ficava a um quarteirão e meio do flat e as calçadas não tinham tantos transeuntes. Caminhavam juntos, sem pressa, e o médico sempre averiguava se o guarda-chuva estava cobrindo os dois. Não percebia que as passadas de Sherlock não eram as de alguém que quisesse chegar logo ao cinema, nem que o detetive não parecia se incomodar com tanta proximidade. De vez enquanto olhava de soslaio para John e quase desenhava um sorriso cada vez que fazia isso, mas voltava a atenção para o caminho depois.

– Eu sabia que iria mudar de ideia. - Disse Sherlock simplesmente.

– Não mudei. E acho impressionante como você força os outros a aceitarem suas sugestões. É assim que convidaria sua namorada pra sair?

– Eu jamais teria uma namorada.

– Um namorado, que seja. Nunca vai conseguir qualquer coisa agindo dessa maneira.

Sherlock moveu os olhos na direção dele e depois pra frente, típico de quando achava que ouvira algo tão amador que nem valia a pena replicar.

– Essa nunca seria minha pretensão. - Limitou-se a dizer.

– Seria se você não fosse uma calculadora. - Passaram por pequenas poças de água e um carro quase lançou uma enxurrada de lama pra cima deles se não fosse a boa distância. - Sabe, chega um tempo da vida que queremos dividi-la com alguém, então vamos atrás de um par. Tipo Mary e eu. Nos casamos porque encontramos isso um no outro.

Silêncio. Na verdade, Sherlock se segurou para não fazer um comentário bastante maldoso acerca do fato de John não estar mais junto de sua ex-esposa. Deixou essa passar.

– Você está me dizendo que chega uma hora que sua vida fica tão entediante que você decide escolher alguém pra perder seu tempo? - Deu de ombros - Chato.

John respirou fundo e começou mais um vez:

– Ok. Diga-me. Estamos trabalhando?

– Não.

– Então está perdendo o seu tempo. Ou melhor, está perdendo o _meu _tempo.

– Só que você faz parte do meu trabalho. Não me importo em perder tempo com você.

O médico franziu o cenho procurando raciocinar se havia sido elogiado ou xingado.

– Além disso... - Disse o detetive, mirando-o discretamente. - Você também gosta de perder tempo comigo.

John deixou escapar um riso.

– Como é?

– Suas feições, suas reações... Uma leitura superficial mostra claramente que...

– Você disse "_também_"?

A resposta foi o silêncio.

– Deveria reparar em si mesmo mais vezes. - O médico completou entretido.

E Sherlock moveu o canto direito dos lábios, quase sorrindo.

* * *

John tinha que confessar que ir ao cinema com o companheiro não era o que poderia se chamar de ruim. Sherlock era muito concentrado e dificilmente fazia comentários no meio da história, a menos que achasse um detalhe muito importante e que _necessitasse _ser repassado (como "a garota na verdade está morta"). Outra vantagem muito boa era a pipoca. John não precisava dividi-la, o que era muito bom já que suas ex-namoradas sempre reclamavam por ele ficar tão absorto que não dividia os quitutes com ninguém.

O único problema era a escolha do filme. John detestava ver suspenses com Sherlock, pois ele tinha o dom de estragar qualquer mistério. E Sherlock não gostava de gêneros cujas histórias são previsíveis. Acabaram optando por um romance histórico, que, mais tarde, fez o Dr. Watson se arrepender.

– Céus... Eu não imaginava que seria _tão _confuso.

O guarda-chuva agora era desnecessário. A noite caíra fria e sem nuvens.

– Achei que teve alguns equívocos na história - Pontuava Sherlock - Mesmo eu desconfiando que a filha do barão ficaria com o alfaiate, mas o alcoolismo dele os separaria e a faria ter um filho com o antigo noivo. Só que o modo como ela...

– Por favor, chega... - John agora massageava as têmporas - É como se eu tivesse acabado de ver um filme dirigido por você.

– Eu não teria deixado passar tantos detalhes.

John não replicou para não parecer idiota na frente de Sherlock. Ao menos não mais do que costumava parecer. Em vez disso, murmurou apenas algo como "duas horas e meia de filme..." em tom de lamento.

Ao chegarem à porta do 221b, se depararam com um grosso envelope cor de terra no porta cartas. Estava sujo e a frase "SHERLOCK HOLMES" fora escrita em garranchos garrafais com uma caneta de tinta forte bem barata.

– Eles foram rápidos. - Comentou Sherlock analisando o pacote. - Eu esperava que mandassem só amanhã.

– Colocou seus informantes pra vigiarem a casa?

– Para entrarem na casa. E dei uma câmera descartável junto com as instruções para revelarem o filme com Simon.

– O cara do _Intérprete Geek_?

– Esse mesmo. E quer parar de usar esses nomes?

– Seus casos são conhecidos por esses nomes.

– São ridículos.

Sherlock abriu o envelope, tirando de lá dez fotos, todas do escritório e corredores da mansão Oldacre. Examinou-as, e uma única olhada em cada uma foi suficiente para seu sorriso realmente se abrir.

– Perfeito. Exatamente como eu suspeitava.

As fotos eram das quatro paredes que formavam o escritório, além das de outros cômodos da casa. O detetive deve ter escolhido uma como sua favorita, pois não parava de olhar a imagem de uma parede em particular. Por mais que se esforçasse, John não conseguia ver nada de especial. Apenas a mesa do falecido Oldacre em frente às duas janelas, e um pedaço de uma estante que estava na parede adjunta.

Tantos anos com Sherlock e mesmo no silêncio John conseguia se sentir um idiota perto do raciocínio dele.

– Então, já pode dizer o que há de tão revelador que eu não estou vendo.

– Você vê, mas não observa. Olhe a largura dessa parede. Ela é incompatível com as medidas da casa. Quando estávamos no Pearl Sun, eu vi essa mesma parede pelo lado de fora. Ela é um metro mais comprida em relação a viga que separa o corredor.

– Talvez quiseram fazer paredes bem espessas.

– Espessas demais. Vamos, pense! Quando eliminamos todas as hipóteses impossíveis devemos ficar com a que restou, por mais improvável que seja.

John colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o céu estrelado, querendo descobrir a que conclusão seu companheiro havia chegado. Deveria pensar como Sherlock, reunindo todos os elementos que tinha ao seu alcance. Parede comprida demais por fora... Uma pessoa que os dois viram sair, mas ninguém viu entrar... Um esconderijo...

– Está dizendo... - O Dr. Watson logo voltou a fitá-lo - Que pode ter uma passagem secreta na casa ou coisa assim?

Sherlock tinha um brilho vaidoso nos olhos:

– Exatamente. E era nessa passagem que estava escondido o nosso encapuzado.

Definitivamente John Hector McFarlane era inocente.

* * *

O dia amanheceu frio.

Lestrade, Donovan e Anderson tiveram que acordar mais cedo do que pretendiam, e nenhum dos três estava de bom humor. De pé, no escritório do falecido Oldacre, limitavam-se a observar Sherlock vasculhar a parede de uma forma quase maníaca.

– Até quando vamos ter que ficar vendo a aberração? - Resmungou Sally.

– Até ele se cansar. - Respondeu Anderson.

Mas para Sherlock é como se nenhum dos três estivessem ali. Falava sozinho enquanto arredava a estante vazia que se localizava perto da mesa.

– Estamos falando de alguém com posses, arteiro... Alguém com segredos... Mais até do que eu gostaria - Dizia tateando a parede - Nada tão amador... Não, teria que ser algo muito bem bolado. Algo que desafiaria uma mente como a minha.

– Sherlock, tem certeza do que está falando? - Indagou Lestrade impaciente.

– Shhh! Não fale. Não pense. Não me atrapalhe.

Donovan revirou os olhos e torceu a boca. Em seguida voltou-se para Lestrade.

– Como consegue suportá-lo?

– Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias.

"Ahá!" A exclamação de Sherlock chamou a atenção de todos. Ele estava, agora, sobre os joelhos, com as mãos no chão, os olhos bem abertos e um sorriso fanático nos lábios. Havia deslocado todas as estantes, jogado os quadros no chão e feito a maior bagunça para agora encarar uma parede amadeirada que sempre esteve exposta, sem que nada estivesse bloqueando-a desde o começo.

– Não me parece um esconderijo. - Anderson acocorou-se ao lado dele.

– Porque sua mente é limitada. Esse espaço é oco. E olhe essas linhas. Parecem rachaduras, mas formam um quadrado perfeito. Tem que ser uma porta!

– Mas como se abre? - Lestrade estava descrente - Você revistou todo o escritório, e os livros foram levados! Não tem um único botão!

– Talvez só dê pra fechar por dentro. - Sherlock sentou-se no chão e deu um chute naquela área.

Os membros da Scotland Yard se assustaram com aquele gesto brusco, mas nada aconteceu. Sherlock então tentou de novo e de novo. Até que, depois de um chute bem mais forte, o quadrado desenhado pelas rachaduras cedeu em um centímetro. Sherlock cravou os dedos nas fendas da madeira e empurrou para o lado o que parecia ser uma pequena porta de correr.

Uma passagem secreta foi revelada.

– Mas como...? - Lestrade quase deixou o queixo cair - Sherlock!

– É uma longa história que não vale a pena ser colocada no relatório, mas pelo visto a porta do corredor não era a única entrada para o escritório. E tenho certeza que ai dentro tem um túnel.

– Túnel?

– Claro! Essa passagem só fecha por dentro, então ou tem alguém ai ou essa pessoa saiu por outro lugar. E tenho cem por cento de certeza que não há ninguém ai dentro.

– Não custa nada averiguar. - Anderson muniu-se da pistola e de uma lanterna de bolso antes de entrar. Foi seguido dos outros e, no meio da averiguação, Sally olhou para o detetive e sorriu de um jeito maldoso:

– Onde está seu colega? Finalmente se cansou de você?

Sherlock se sentiu provocado a devolver o deboche, todavia tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

– Isso tira McFarlane da lista de suspeitos.

Lestrade não se conformou:

– Sherlock, ok, isso é impressionante, mas não quer dizer nada. Apenas que Oldacre se escondia aqui.

– Você me disse que Hector McFarlane poderia ter sido levado por uma violenta emoção e matou Oldacre, certo? Pois esta versão também é convincente, fique com ela de presente. Havia uma pessoa neste esconderijo. Alguém que conhecia bem Oldacre. A vítima entra, o assassino mata e se esconde, fecha a passagem por dentro e espera as coisas esfriarem. O advogado aparece e vê o defunto. Você deve considerar isso. Aproveite e tire uma foto. Mande de lembranças ao meu irmão.

O esconderijo parecia um pequeno mausoléu de pedra, muito incômodo, com duas bancadas de pedra cheia de béquers, baquetas, pissetas e tubos de ensaios revirados, cheios de pó. Tudo muito bem registrado na mente do detetive. Não havia teias de aranha, mas sim um túnel que terminava na lavanderia. A portinhola de lá se abria com um empurrão e só podia ser fechada por fora.

– Esse lugar é mais que um esconderijo... - Sherlock viu pedaços do quebra cabeça se encaixarem - É uma rota de fuga.

E contemplando a lavanderia agora, não pôde deixar de notar que se fosse uma pessoa comum e quisesse fugir sem ser notado na calada da noite, teria usado aquelas janelas.

* * *

O sol a pino anunciava o entardecer.

John olhou para o relógio de pulso. Meio dia. Passou mais tempo do que pretendia na casa de Mike, lembrando dos velhos tempos, falando da vida e fazendo promessas de programas que talvez nunca venham a cumprir.

Já dentro do táxi, segurava o celular e encarava mais uma vez o número da pessoa que Mike lhe passara: Leon Sterndale.

Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto encarava a tela. Leon poderia ser apenas uma espécie de viúva negra ou então alguém realmente perigoso. John imaginou que talvez acabasse correndo risco ao ligar para o ex-veterano do seu tempo de Barts, todavia essa possibilidade o deixava com mais vontade de clicar no botão de discagem.

O veículo parou, tirando-o dos pensamentos. John pagou a corrida e saiu. Sabia que seria melhor ouvir a opinião de Sherlock sobre suas suspeitas, mas não gostava de perturbá-lo com pistas inúteis, embora fizesse bastante isso.

Chegando à porta da pensão, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi um cheiro cítrico e apimentado vindo de la.

Estranhou aquilo.

Quando a abriu, uma nuvem de fumaça baforou em sua cara e o fez tossir. A fumaça vinha da escadaria, bem de onde estava o flat deles, e causava um ardor nos olhos e no nariz. John sentiu-se tonto e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Viu uma nuvem negra encobrir-lhe a visão e seu cérebro começou um movimento de rotação que logo o deixaria inerte na porta de entrada. Tudo muito rápido. Segurou a maçaneta e cobriu o nariz com a mão, recuando os passos.

Então pensou nos moradores da casa. A Sra. Hudson tinha ido visitar uma amiga, mas Sherlock já poderia ter voltado da mansão.

Ele poderia estar lá dentro.

Sob todos os pontos de vista, John sabia que havia tomado uma atitude suicida. Subiu as escadas em desespero e quase tropeçou nos degraus quando a fumaça ficou mais intensa. À medida que subia, sua visão ficava cada vez mais turva e sua mente girava enquanto fazia crescer uma dor aguda nos olhos, como se uma pressão os forçasse a saltar pra fora. Nos últimos degraus, seu cérebro perdeu quase que completamente o controle dos seus movimentos e a garganta começou a fechar. A porta do flat estava aberta e não dava pra ver o que se escondia la dentro.

De repente sua visão mergulhou instantaneamente numa atmosfera cinzenta e gritos de agonia começaram a zunir em sua cabeça, juntamente com urros. Havia tiros de metralhadora, choros, explosões, berros... Os tempos de guerra haviam voltado em sua memória. Sua temperatura corporal caiu bruscamente e uma sensação aguda de medo mexeu com seus nervos. Ficou atordoado. A vista se perdeu em meio a uma porção de imagens desagradáveis enquanto suas pernas fraquejavam cada vez mais. Caiu sobre os joelhos e percebeu que não conseguia mais tossir. Agora sua voz pareceu um coaxar e era só uma questão de tempo até seu corpo definhar. Não conseguia gritar por socorro, nem mesmo gritar de dor.

Sentiu que iria morrer.

De repente, em meio à fumaça, conseguiu identificar vagamente o corpo de Sherlock estirado na sala de estar. Um corpo que se destacou dentre todas as imagens ilusórias que se desenhavam em sua vista. Sherlock Holmes convulsionava no piso, com os olhos fora de órbita e a boca aberta, salivando em estado de choque. O rosto estava deformado, as orbes claras saltavam pra fora e a cor havia fugido completamente de sua pele. Um pesadelo na vida de John, como todas as outras imagens que transitavam naquela sala.

"Sherlock!"

O grito não saiu aos seus ouvidos, mas, ilusão ou não, aquela imagem o levou a reunir forças para tentar ficar de pé e chegar até o corpo. Sherlock sequer notou o amigo lhe envolvendo com os braços e tentando arrastá-lo pra fora com extrema dificuldade. O olhar fora de foco do detetive passeavam aleatoriamente e fora de sincronia pela paisagem enquanto seu corpo sofria algo semelhante a um ataque epiléptico. O médico conseguiu levá-lo para fora do flat e um passo em falso na escada o fez cair pelos degraus junto com o corpo do detetive.

– Cof! Sherlock... - John levantou-se mais uma vez e voltou a arrastá-lo escada abaixo. - Reaja!

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, as pessoas se reuniam e tapavam o nariz achando ser um incêndio. A sra. Hudson pediu passagem entre a multidão e cobriu a boca com as duas mãos quando viu John brotar em meio à nuvem e cair na calçada juntamente com o corpo do amigo.

– Meninos! - A dona da estalagem sentia os olhos arderem - O que aconteceu? Cof!

Todos se afastavam ao sentirem os primeiros sintomas do contato com a fumaça, que curiosamente começou a se dispersar rápido demais. A multidão rodeava os dois inquilinos do 221b. Uns tossiam, outros gritavam pra chamar a ambulância e outros ofereciam água ou qualquer outra ajuda. Mas as vozes reais se misturavam aos fantasmas da ilusão de John, que, ainda no chão, se limitou a apoiar-se nos cotovelos e checar o pulso de um Sherlock agora inconsciente.

– Sherlock, está me ouvindo? - Colocou o ouvido no lado esquerdo do peito dele e constatou que os batimentos cardíacos estavam extraordinariamente acelerados. - Rápido! Ele precisa ir ao hospital! Ele...

Foi como se toda a energia que John pegou emprestada para salvar o amigo tivessem se esgotado ali mesmo. Seu corpo fraquejou de vez e tudo escureceu.

**Continua**

* * *

Uau, esse capítulo ficou longo. Pelos meus cálculos restam apenas mais três capítulos. Quanto à cena final, acho que algumas pessoas já sabem de onde eu a tirei. De qualquer forma vou esclarecer no próximo capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
